


Ready in 5 Minutes!

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Awkward situations, Gen, Life hacks, Reader-Insert, Shaun Hastings Sass, that's not how you do laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun shares one of his best lifehacks with Desmond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready in 5 Minutes!

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hate the term “lifehack,” but it’s just so fitting here, I couldn’t help it.

As she walked past the makeshift kitchen, she overheard Shaun and Desmond. They were huddled around the microwave.

“Are you sure it’s going to work?” Desmond asked.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s been a while since I’ve done this, but I remember it working well enough,” Shaun replied.

She approached them, curious about whatever they were doing that had encouraged them to work together. It was a little unnerving to see Shaun being so civil to Desmond.

“What’s going on?” she asked. “What are you two doing?”

“Nothing…” Desmond said, a little too quickly.

The microwave was humming along, the light on the inside shining on the guys’ faces. She could see something inside the microwave spinning around on the turntable, but she couldn’t make out what it was.

“Come on. Are you making a mug cake or something? I promise I won’t try to eat it,” she pressed.

“No, we’re not cooking anything,” Desmond responded. He was becoming increasingly flustered, and his strange behavior made her even more suspicious.

She crossed her arms. “So what exactly are you doing? You haven’t put tin foil in there, have you? Or something that will explode?”

“Oh, it’s nothing like that,” Shaun scoffed, waving her away. He turned back to the microwave.

She rolled her eyes. After a few seconds, Shaun turned and realized she was still standing behind them.

“Do you need something?” he said.

She shrugged. “I just want to see what you’re up to. I’m not leaving until you tell me.”

“Okay, fine,” Desmond sighed in exasperation. He looked away as he mumbled, “I’m doing my laundry.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I ran out of detergent, so I decided to hand wash enough clothes to get me through the weekend…”

“So… you… washed them in the microwave?” She was confused.

“Don’t be silly,” Shaun broke in, “He's  _drying_  them in the microwave. It’s a trick I learned a few years ago.”

She rolled her eyes. “Shaun, that’s idiotic. Why not just hang them to dry?”

Shaun huffed. “He was in dire need of some clean pants, Y/N! He couldn’t just wait until they air dried!” His animated gestures made him look even more put off with her, as though microwaving your pants was the most natural thing in the world to do.

She made a face as she slowly processed what Shaun had said. “Wait… his  _pants_? You mean, like, his  _actual pants_ , right? Not what  _you_ usually mean when you say ‘pants?’”

The microwave timer beeped, cutting Shaun off before he could answer. She watched in horror as Desmond opened the door and pulled out a plate containing a pile of plaid fabric. He tried to pick up the pile but dropped it quickly.

“Ow! It’s hot!” he yelped.

“ _Of course_  it’s hot, Desmond. It just came out of the microwave,” Shaun sniffed.

“But it’s not  _dry_ , Shaun. It’s still wet. It’s just hot now, too,” Desmond retorted.

“Wait a second,” she broke in. “Desmond, Shaun suggested that you hand wash your underwear and  _dry it in the microwave_ , and you thought this was a good idea?”

“It worked before!” Shaun said defensively. She rolled her eyes.

“Sweetie, next time you run out of detergent, let me know, and I’ll give you some. Or you can just throw your laundry in with mine. Don’t listen to Shaun. He irons his shirts while wearing them.”

“That was  _one time_!” Shaun exclaimed.

Desmond looked at Shaun, and then back to her. He sheepishly handed her the plate. “Yeah, I see what you mean. Thanks.”

“I’ll put these on the drying rack while you wipe out the microwave. And, uh… I guess you’ll just have to go commando until these dry.”

She giggled and stole a quick glance at Desmond’s jeans; Shaun noticed and coughed disdainfully. She glared at Shaun and then walked away, carrying the plate of Desmond’s warm underwear—a thing which she never imagined would exist and, frankly, that she wished  _didn’t_ —toward the drying rack in the bathroom.


End file.
